


Strangers in a Teashop [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've known each other for ages. They've always been strangers. And now here they were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers in a Teashop [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Strangers in a Teashop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/280179) by [KD writes (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/tovx)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/strangers-in-teashop) | 3.7 MB | 05:20


End file.
